fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Light Turner vs Junko Enoshima
Description Death Note vs Danganronpa. The two psycho killers that have this massive god complex clash against each other. The Kira of the United States vs The Ultimate Despair. Who will prevail in the end? Will Light write Junko's name on the Death Note, or will Junko throw Turner into Despair? Interlude KR: Up until this point, we have analyzed all sorts of powerful characters, like a hedgehog that can manipulate space-time, a human-deity hybrid that has all the weapons in the world, and even exorcists that uses obi as their weapons, but we have never done a battle of both wits and power, and between 'normal' humans as well. AK211: Saying that they are normal is kind of insulting to those two, because they make look like it, but they are far from being normal. KR: Light Turner, the English version of Kira, the wielder of the Death Note. AK211: And Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. KR: This will be the first time ever we do a battle of wits, but there will still be a fist to fist fight in this battle. AK211: With that out of the way, He's KR and i'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Light Turner Tier: Human Level. Unknown with the Death Note (It can kill any human whose name is written in it. And could cause car crashes, collateral damage, building collapses, etc.) Origin: Death Note (Netflix Movie) Age: Around 20 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Death Manipulation (Can kill any human as long as he knows their face & name by writing their name in the Death Note), Durability Negation and Limited Disease Manipulation (With Death Note), One Hit Kill and Fate Manipulation (With Death Note), Soul Manipulation (It is implied that the Death Note can kill Death Gods), Mind Manipulation (Unlike the canonical version, Death Note can force people to do things impossible to them with the information currently in their minds like writing in Japanese or writing on the death note), Probability Manipulation (Can cause the chance of attacks on him to miss or manipulate the probability of an event by writing it on the Death Note) KR: In Seattle, Washington, there was some times where peace and law ruled above all. AK211: Until everything would always get screwed up, and it's always like this everywhere. Not only in Seattle. KR: Their lived an ordinary boy, who everyone would know by multiple names: Kira, God, Lord, Justice. But for everyone here, he is known by the name: Light Turner. AK211: Turner? Isn't his surname is supposed to be Yagami? KR: Actually, no. This Light is an american version of the original Light Yagami, which is portrayed in the critically panned 2017 Netflix original film Death Note, which is very loosely based on the anime and manga series of the same name by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. He is a loose adaptation of Light Yagami from the original works. AK211: Oh. I see. Sorry for interrupting. You can continue. KR: Thank you! Anyways, Light Turner was a teenage boy living in Seattle, Washington with his mother and father. His father, James Turner was a chief for the Seattle Police Department. One day, criminal Antony Skomal used his car to run over and kill Light's mother. Light and his father sought justice, but the Skomal was released. AK211: Light continued through high school, where other students often came to him to do their homework for them in exchange for money. Suddenly, when he was watching his crush, Mia Sutton , a thunderstorm hits. As the other students run for cover, a notebook falls from the sky and lands in front of Light. Light picks it up and identifies it as a Death Note. Not knowing what it is, he puts the book in his backpack and heads inside. Before he reaches the school, he sees a bully named Kenny Doyle beating up another student, to which Mia steps in. When Light intervenes, Kenny knocks him out with a single punch. Boy, not a very good first impression of a character he became. KR: After that, he was sent to detention due to the fact that he was making homework for other students. At detention, Light inspect the Death Note. As he reads the rules, the classroom suddenly goes dark, and a creature appears, wrecking up the classroom as Light cowers under a desk. Light tries to tell himself its just a dream, but the creature talks to him and explains the Death Note. The creature shows Light outside, where Kenny and another student are harassing and molesting a girl. The creature convinces Light to write his name in the Note, as well as a cause of death. Light agrees and writes his name along with the cause of death being "decapitation". As Light looks on, a truck with a ladder swerves out of the street, causing the ladder to extend and hit Kenny, smashing his head off. Light backs away terrified, and the creature disappears. AK211: Why can't you just say that this creature was Ryuk? Anyways, At home, after having witnessing his father arguing with a police officer due to not doing anything to the criminal that killed his wife, Light goes to his room and opens it, reading through the rules until he is approached by the creature again, who introduces himself as Ryuk, a Shinigami god of death. He explains that he gave the Note to Light because its previous owner passed away, and if he did not want it, to just give it back. He also explains that, in order to kill, the user must write the person's name while picturing their face. However, Light does not want to return it and, in a fit of rage, writes down Antony Skomal's name. The next day, Light is informed by his father that Skomal died; he was impaled by a steak knife at a restaurant. It's heavily implied that its previous owner was the original Light Yagami, but we're not sure. KR: Following the death of Skomal, Light was encouraged by Mia to keep moving on this path. Light soon became corrupted by the power of the Death Note, developing the alias "Kira", a Japanese word meaning "killer" along with Mia, to begin what they believe is their reign of justice. The two work together to kill criminals all around the world, while having their victims write messages in Japanese to trick authorities into believing they are operating in Japan. AK211: Now let's start with the stats. Light is your average human. He has athletic speed, being capable of outrunning L for several streets without showing no signs of tiredness. He is also really durable, having survived a fall from a giant Ferris Wheel. KR: Since he is in Seattle, then this is Seattle Great Wheel, which is around 53 meters in height, and Light fell from this height and into the water. Normally, a normal human would be killed once landing on the water from this height, and Light survived this, which is very impressive. AK211: But Light won't be Kira without his main weapon, the Death Note. KR: The Death Note is the notebook of the Shinigami, used by them to kill humans and depart them to the afterlife. The Death Note works by decreasing the lifespan of humans, adding them to the Shinigami's own lifespan. However, when a human uses them, they can't increase his or her lifespan. AK211: Unlike the original Light, Turner's own Death is way too haxed than that of Yagami's. He can use the Death Note's common ability to kill anyone that he writes his name on in 40 seconds, and if the reason of death is not written on it, it will default to a death by heart attack, but furthermore, unlike Yagami's Death Note, which requires the first name and surname of a person to kill him along with remembering the victim's face, Turner can kill his victims by only writing their surname or even their nickname! That's freakin' awesome! KR: That's not even half of it. Turner's Death Note also allows him to manipulate diseases as a cause of death, as well as ignoring any type of durability by one hit KO-ing his opponents by writing the name of his opponents on the Death Note. AK211: There's still more. Shinigami are basically souls, and Turner's Death Note is implied to be capable of killing Shinigami. In addition to this, unlike Yagami's Death Note, Turner's Death Note can force people to do things impossible to them with the information currently in their minds like writing in Japanese or writing on the Death Note! Amazing! Also, it can cause collateral damage, car crashes, collapse of buildings and so on. KR: That's not even the final ability that Turner's Death Note has. The final one is the ability to manipulate probability. By manipulating the probability of a hit by writing it on the Death Note, Turner can cause the chance of attacks on him to miss or manipulate the probability of an event by writing it on the Death Note. AK211: And he is smart. Actually, he is one of the smartest students in school, able to solve homework from more advanced students. And at the end of the movie, he was able to use the Death Note to its full potential and trick L and Mia, while at the same time saving his life and deflecting any blame on him as Kira, L also stated he was bright. KR: However, even Turner has his own flaws. He is very naive, trusting people almost instantly. And much like the original Light, he has a massive god complex, despite the fact that he is a mere human in terms of physicality and speed with superhuman durability, making him a delusional god-wannabe. And without even a small piece of the Death Note, Turner pretty much can't do anything, and like the original Light, he is too stubborn to make the Shinigami Eyes Deal. AK211: May be you can see him as a delusional and pretentious person who believes that his mass killings are acts of justice, but in actuality, he is better than Yagami by a high bargain. Mia wants to go further by killing the law enforcement chasing him, he reaches a line that he will not cross, and and he begins to doubt everything he has done. He is also a misguided vigilante who commits horrible acts, and ends up committing more horrible acts just so things can go right again. However, what he also has a ligher side that is love for his parents and Mia before her betryal. This makes Turner more tragic and sympathetic than Yagami, who became a megalomaniacal monster. KR: With this being said, everyone would forever remember the name of the killer of crimes: Light Turner. Junko Enoshima Tier: City Block Level. Town Level with the Spears of Gungnir. Planet Level with prep Origin: Danganronpa Age: 19 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Data Manipulation, Limited Shapeshifting, Extrasensory Perception, Summoning (Can summon the Spears of Gungnir from the ground), Slight Toon Force (Survived most of her execution with no visible wounds before being squashed to death, and even then, her body still remained intact), Precognition (Her analytical skills are so high that she can predict enemies movements), Acupuncture (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon and use them in a brainwashing method as most of her brainwashing methods came from Yasuke Matsuda's research), Highly efficient in controlling Monokuma (Can control multiple Monokumas at once as seen in Danganronpa IF and Danganronpa 2. Minimum number of Monokumas able to be controlled is shown to be over a hundred), Monokumas gives her the following abilities: Fire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Spiritual Awarness, Body Control KR: Despair. The natural polar opposite of Hope. It can exist in different forms. Sadness, grief, anger, rage, blood lust and the list goes on. AK211: But what if you were in a school that was the true symbol of hope, and imprisoned yourself with the most insane person in this world who wants despair as its three meals on the dish? KR: Enter Hope's Peak Academy, a prestigious high school in Japan that collects several special students called the Ultimates. Said students specialize in a certain profession, like cooking, maid work, soldier, martial arts, swimmer, team manager, and even lucky people and cosplayers. AK211: Boy. That's really bizarre. KR: Tell me about it. Anyways, one student of them loved her classmates so much that she wanted to put them all into despair in order for her to feel despair herself. This would be the start of the dark legend of the Ultimate Despair: Junko Enoshima.' AK211: As children, Junko and her twin sister Mukuro, had lived in abject conditions and were even homeless at some point. As she puts it, she regretted the moment of her own birth, feeling that her birth into the world was a mistake. And due to her analytical skills allowing her to predict the outcome of events, she became bored with the world. Because of that, she took an interest in despair, which she believes is unpredictable and exciting, at a very young age. KR: Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start The Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. She called herself and her sister the Despair Sisters AKA the Ultimate Despair. AK211: As a teen, Junko began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population. One reason for her popularity was the fact that she was using that as a cover. KR: Junko enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy with her twin sister Mukuro. She was able to befriend her classmates of 78th Class and decided to use them for the High School Life of Mutual Killing in the future. During this period of time, she also influenced and corrupted many students to join Ultimate Despair with her crazy ideal of despair - including Nagito Komaeda, Mikan Tsumiki, and many others. AK211: Junko also discovered the artificially enhanced Ultimate Hope Izuru Kamukura, and enticed him to aid her despair-inducing plans. As both Junko and Izuru had superhuman intelligence, Junko appealed to his boredom to invite him to participate in The Student Council Killing Game. After Izuru killed the only survivor of the Student Council, Junko leaked recordings of the game, blaming Izuru and enticing the Reserve Course Students to a riot against Hope's Peak. Oh great. We're all fucked up now. KR: Actually, they are the ones that are fucked up, because your from Chicago and i'm from Egypt. AK211: Whatever. KR: I wish to understand you more my friend. Anyways, after killing the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami, and making her classmates witness her death through her Despair Video, Junko officially created her Renmants of Despair team. At the same time, Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope's Peak at this time, planned to seal the building of the school forever to save the Ultimates of Class 78th, which included Junko and Mukuro. Then she willingly erased her memory, with Mukuro acting as her. Once she got her memories back, she killed Yasuke Matsuda, her boyfriend who happened to be helping her all along, in a fit of despair, before returning to her school life and continued preparations for the 78th Class' Mutual Killing along with Mukuro. AK211: And she didn't even stop here. Around the time when The Tragedy was beginning, five abused kids from Hope's Peak elementary school called Monaca Towa, Nagisa Shingetsu, Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon and Jataro Kemuri were about to commit suicide. However, Junko stopped them and took them under her wing, convincing them that the adults who abused them were wrong. She manipulated and brainwashed the children, giving them their first true hope and acting loving towards them. She made them think that they're her property. However, in truth, she was only interested in Monaca, who as a member of the Towa Group mass which produced extremely dangerous Monokuma robots for Junko. KR:Furthermore, Junko decided to use the children to cause more despair and taught them that all the adults are Demons who need to be killed. The children started to call themselves the Warriors of Hope unaware that Junko just used them to be evil just for the fun of it. At Junko's bequest, all the Reserve Students committed mass suicide, furthering the message of despair. The riots spread outside the school, both online and off, and slowly became more violent and destructive as more and more people succumbed to despair. Wars started and soon the whole world fell into despair. The whole incident was known as The Tragedy. The Ultimate Despair members worshipped Junko and spread everyplace to cause terrible things for the sake of despair. They even killed their friends and families. AK211: Junko's classmates, the 78th Class, sealed Hope's Peak Academy and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. Junko incapacitated them somehow, executed the headmaster Jin Kirigiri, and erased her classmates' memories. She worked behind the scenes and controlled Monokuma in order to cause anxiety and paranoia between the students to make them kill each other. She also began to broadcast everything as a TV program for the public to enjoy and fall into despair. KR: Junko decided, allegedly on a whim, to kill Mukuro to “set an example” for the students not to directly rebel against Monokuma, while the "true reason" was that the way Mukuro had acted did not resemble Junko's true personality at all; this was, of course, a lie, as the true reason Junko killed Mukuro was to bring her and her sister despair, since beyond all appearances she truly did love Mukuro. AK211: Now that's what i call a mad sister complex. KR: And now, for her bio. Junko is so strong for an average girl. She is strong enough to smash a shelf of anime with a baseball bat, throw a wrench hard enough to make it get stuck into a wooden column, knock out Makoto Naegi, who is capable of tanking hits from professional fighers without showing any signs of harm, along with surviving a fall into a deep garbage hole, with a single strike and defeat Juzo Sakakura, the Ultimate Boxer, in a fight. AK211: And if you want to know how much Juzo is strong, he took down Nekomaru Nidai, who at his beginnings can cause a chain of explosion that can dwarf Hope's Peak. By measuring the peak of the explosion cloud, along with the crater that resulted from the aftermath, Nidai must have released a power potency worth of 17.59 tons of TNT, making her comparable to Leon Kuwata, who badly damaged a Monokuma, destroying it by throwing a crystal ball on it. KR: She is extremely fast, being capable of defeating Juzo Sakakura, who can run at supersonic speeds. She is also extremely durable, having taken The Ultimate Punishment" to kill, which involved feats such as being electrocuted with enough force to liquefy, being hit by speeding trucks while being burned Alive, getting hit by countless baseballs at machine-gun fire rate, pounded by a bulldozer, sent into space and forcefully brought down all before dying under a crusher, any of which should have been more than enough to kill all members of the Danganronpa 1 cast, including Toko Fukawa. Talk about OP. AK211: Junko can also use multiple items as weaponry. She has a metal baseball bat, an ice pick, a combat knife, a bomb that takes the shape of a wallet, a grenade, and the Spear of Gungnir, a series of 15 spears that are fired from the ground, which was powerful enough to kill Mukuro herself. KR: Junko still have other things up her sleeve. First, we have the 1000 Blows, a rapid baseball machine gun, a motorcycle that can move fast enough to turn its rider to butter, a fire truck which she can use to run people with it and shoot water from its hose as a weapon, a bulldozer which can be used to crush people and things with its crane and a spaceship which is fast enough that it can fly into space in mere seconds. AK211: But we're still not done with Junko's arsenal. She still has Monokuma, an automaton bear which she can control up to 100 at once. Monokumas have several abilities, such as the ability to pull out a flame thrower out of nowhere to scorch their enemies, the ability to exorcise souls, the ability to control bodies by connecting a straw doll with strings, self destruct to take down the opponent with it, and they are strong enough to match a casual Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist, blow for blow, with Sakura even at her lowest being superior to Nekomaru Nidai at his beginnings. KR: There are also several variants of Monokuma that can be used by Junko instead of the original. For starters, there's the Ball Monokuma, which can use its round body to crush their victims by rolling on them, and they can also throw trash. Second comes the Beast Monokuma, which is a much bigger Monokuma version which walks on fours and acts more ferociously. Third comes the Bomber Monokuma, which carries a bucket full of explosives and wear body armor, The Guard Monokuma that carry duralumin shields, and last, but not least comes the Junk Monokuma, which is larger in size, more durable, and more vicious than your ordinary Monokuma. AK211: With that out of the way, all of us know that each Ultimate in Danganronpa has a talent which most of the times borders on hax abilities. For Junko, she doesn't have only one, but two talents. KR: Her first talent is the Ultimate Analyst, which allows her to read the condition of anything and anyone around her, allowing her to gather information and analyze it for her benefit. She can even read the minds of other with it. AK211: Next comes her second talent: The Ultimate Despair. This talent allows her to induce despair on others, effectively brainwashing them to do her bidding and cause terror and mayhem. KR: We forgot to mention that she can use Yasuke Matsuda's method of erasing memories by targeting the nervous system with either needles or using her Ultimate Despair talent. AK211: Junko, is without a doubt, considered one of the most intelligent people in the entire Danganronpa series, having plunged the world into despair through connections and several people, like Izuru Kamukura, who a student created to be talented at everything to the point of boredom, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, and easily the third strongest character in the entire Danganronpa series after Tsumugi Shirogane and Izuru Kamukura, and Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist, who was the one to erase Hajime Hinata's memories to transform him to Izuru. And even after her death, the world became obsessed with her, to the point of people trying to impregnate her corpse. What a bunch of sick people. KR: Junko may be something big in the eyes of some people, but it's not deniable that even she has her own flaws. She is still human despite her superhuman feats. She is extremely obsessed with despair, to the point that she can kill her loved ones, purposely leave holes in her plans, and even kill herself in order to feel it. As for Monokumas, their left eyes serve as weak spots, and when they are hit, the Monokuma unit shuts down without exploding. And finally, she mostly prefers not to engage in combat, preferring to manipulate things behind the scenes. AK211: Even so, Junko was not considered a threat for nothing. Challenging the Ultimate Despair in a fight...Well, your in for a wild ride. Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Note: This battle will feature characters from the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa 2: Another Despair Academy, which is created by LINUJ. Light Turner was not having the day of his life. He groaned and rubbed his soaring head, before looking around him, and he found that he was in some sort of an island that was surrounded by sea and had a large luxurious ship that had the word 'Monocruise' on it. He stood up and looked around him. It looked like a huge island with mountains and volcanos in it. He then opened his backpack, checking on something in it. He pulled his hand out to reveal a black note book with the words 'Death Note' written on it with white. Light then let out a sigh of relief, before he looked behind him to see a pitch black humanoid creature the was floating behind him. "Ryuk? Where are we?" Light asked. The last thing Light remembers was that he received a letter from a school called Hope's Peak Academy to be a personal guide to the students in it. The next day after he received this letter, he was kidnapped by men in black while walking to his lover's house, Mia Sutton. "Some people took you to this island. I saw several people here as well. Might as well look into this situation and tell me if you can handle it" Ryuk answered causing Light to groan in annoyance, with Ryuk not even giving him any valuable information. Light then walked forward, having spotted someone ahead. When he narrowed his eyes on the figure, he realized it was a girl. She had beautiful blonde hair, emerald green eyes and light skin. She also wore a typical sailor school uniform outfit, which consisted of a blue skirt and a white blouse, underneath a grey fluffy coat, which looked very expensive with the emerald green earrings that she wore. The woman noticed Light, and ran to him. Once she reached him, she began questioning him. "Hello, do you know where are we?" The woman asked in worry. "Sorry, but i don't. I'm just like you here" Light answered. "Did you happen to wake up in the sand?" The woman asked crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Yes. That's what happened" Light answered again. The woman then gasped, causing Light to flinch at this. "What is it? Something's wrong?" Light asked. "How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself!" The woman exclaimed making Light sigh in relief at this, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then forced a dry chuckle from his mouth to lighten the mood. "It's actually rude from me since i'm the boy here. Anyways, my name is Light Turner. Nice to meet you" Light introduced himself with a smile, making the woman smile as well at him. "Oh! Nice to meet you too, Light! My name is Emma Magorobi. The Ultimate Actress. Pleased to meet you!" The woman, now know as Emma introduced herself. "Oh! Your the famous Emma Magorobi! I can't believe that i'm taking to you!" Light said in delight, causing Emma to smile brightly. "Oh please just call me Emma. I just want to continue my school life like a normal high school student, not as a celebrity" Emma said. "Okay. As you wish, Ms. Em-. I mean, Emma" Light said. "Anyway, you said you have no idea where are we, right?" Emma asked. "Yeas, but if i find out, i will tell you" Light said making Emma smile, before bidding her farewell. Light then walked further, only to see two buildings: a clock tower and a compound, followed by vast spaces of sand. Standing in front of it were a pair of female twins. Both of them wore a purple sailor uniform, but one of them had a larger bust than the other, as well as a more cuter face. "Uhh. Where are we? Aren't we supposed to be in Hope's Peak?" The girl with smaller chest asked in worry. "Don't worry sis. I shall protect you from any harm" The other twin with larger chest said in a rather optimistic way. "Hello there. Do you know where are we?" Light asked the two twins while approaching them, causing both of them to look at him. "Sadly, we don't. We thought it was just the opening ceremony, but it's really weird. Oh! By the way, i'm Kanade Otonokoji. The Ultimate Guitarist. '''Who are you?" The girl with larger bust introduced herself before asking for Light's name. "Nice to meet you, Kanade. My name is Light Turner" Light said with a smile, shaking Kanade's hand. Kanade then nugged her twin sister on the ribs with her elbow, but lightly. "Hey sis. Introduce yourself to Light-kun" Kanade said making her twin sister gulp be fore extending her hand to Light, which he shook. "Sorry. My name is '''Hibiki Otonokoji. The Ultimate Vocalist. '''Nice to meet you Light-kun" The girl, now know as Hibiki, introduced herself with a shaky expression on her face. "Oh! Nice to meet you too, Hibiki. Anyways, do you girls know where are we?" Light asked. "Nope. We're the same as you. We woke up in the sand" Kanade answered. "I see. Well, i will investigate this situation more further. When i find anything new, i will be sure to tell you immediately" Light said with a smile, causing Kanade and Hibiki to smile brightly at him. "Okay then, Light-kun! Good luck!" Kanade said in a cheerful tone, before Light bid both twins farewell and walked to the compound beside the clock tower. He then entered it, only to see 3 other people. The first one was an average boy wearing a brown school outfit and had orange hair and hazel eyes with a cowlick sticking from his hair. Light then went to that boy, with the boy noticing him and smiled. "Hello, do you happen to know where are we?" Light asked the boy. "Sorry sir. I don't know. I'm the same as you. I woke up and found myself here" The boy answered, making Light sigh in disappointment. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is '''Yuki Maeda. The Ultimate Lucky Student. '''Pleased to meet you!" The boy, now known as Yuki introduced himself, offering his hand to Light to shake it, which he did. "Nice to meet you too, Yuki. My name is Light Turner" Light said introducing himself. "Light, have you happened to meet other people on this island?" Yuki asked. "Yes. Three girls to be exact, with one of them being Emma Magorobi herself" Light answered, causing Yuki to gasp. "Emma Magorobi?! You mean the famous actress Emma Magorobi herself?!" Yuki said in a hysterical tone that would belong to a crazy fan. "Yes, that's her" Light answered in a nervous tone. "Sorry. I'm a huge fan of her work" Yuki said apologizing to Kira. "That's okay. However, that aside, we must investigate more about our own situation" Light said. "Your right. I suggest gathering all the Ultimate Students in one spot to discuss our situation" Yuki said. Light and Yuki then walked together to another person. This person, however, was a male that was wearing what looked like wizard clothes with a tall black hat, a black cloak with a red rose-shaped pin in the middle, and a white mask that had a smiling joker face which hid his face from view, but you could see his shoulder length yellow hair. "Umm. Excuse me" Yuki started, gaining the attention of the weird man. "Yes?" The man asked from behind his mask. "Are you a student from Hope's Peak?" Yuki asked. "Oh yes i am. Name's '''Mikado Sannoji. The Ultimate Wizard. '''Pleased to meet you!" The man, now known as Mikado, said with a cheerful tone that couldn't be seen due to his mask covering his face. "Wizard? What kind of school is this?" Light asked in confusion. "This is Hope's Peak. A school that gathers high scholars that are considered unbeatable in a certain profession. Be it sports, writing novels or even luck. They all become the same in Hope's Peak" Mikado answered Light's question. "This is indeed a weird school needless to say" Light said. Saying goodbye to Mikado, Light and Yuki went to another person. He had black hair and grey eyes, and was wearing what looked like a cowboy outfit, and was holding a note and pen, with the note strapped by a thin string to his neck. He then noticed Light and Yuki, and ran to them at speeds both youngsters could not comprehend. "You two. Do you know where are we?" The boy asked. "Umm. No. We were about to ask you the same question" Light answered. "Oh! I see! 'Several Students from the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy: Kidnapped On An Unknown Island Located In The Middle Of Nowhere'. Ohohohoho! This is gonna be a great title on the first page of the journal of Japan!" The boy said with his eyes gleaming brightly. "Journal?" Yuki asked in confusion. "Of course! It's because i'm '''Nikei Yomiuri. The Ultimate Journalist! '''I'm the one who brings the best topics to the journal of Japan!" The young man, now known as Nikei, said with the same gleam in his eyes still on. "Oh. I see. Well, we're gonna tell you if there is anything new, Nikei. Name's Light Turner, and this is Yuki Maeda. Pleased to meet you" Light said. "Sweet! Pleased to meet you too as well! I hope you find some new interesting things on your way!" Nikei said in delight, making Light and Yuki chuckle at him. "Oh! It almost slipped from my mind, but there happens to be a beach house on the other exit door of this compound, along with stores that sell clothes, food and other stuff. I also happen to meet two people. A woman and a man, though the man said that he was disgusted to see a male like me and he started to flirt with the woman, who actually was dressed beautifully great. I just wanted to say this to you to make sure if you can gain valuable information from it" Nikei said making Light and Yuki smile at him, before thanking the young journalist, and heading to the other side of the compound. When they exited the luxurious compound from the back door, they found a beach house that had the water of the ocean flowing underneath its wooden legs, and beside it was a large building that had multiple stores which looked like some form of a Hyper Market. They then saw a short boy with dark gray eyes that have a white star-shaped detail in the irises. He had scraggly hair that was a mixture of two colors: pale reddish pink and apple green. His outfit consisted of a dark teal blazer with gold buttons over a long-sleeved white dress shirt and a gold and black striped tie. On the pocket of his blazer is a gold emblem. He also wore brown pants held up with a black belt and black tennis shoes with white accents. He also carries a red and white rocket-shaped backpack with black straps that have two green and blue round pins, likely representing planets. He was indeed flirting with a woman that looked rather beautiful. Said woman is of average height. She had light skin, light azure eyes, and short bright pink hair, which is tinged fuchsia, put into a curled ponytail and swept leftward with a dark blue bow holding it up. Her outfit consisted of a low-cut, skimpy V-neck blue dress. There are slits present on the neckline and each side of the bottom of her dress, which are both clipped together with small golden hoops. She also wore brown fishnet stockings that are held up with garter belts, and blue heels as well. She also has a cream-colored faux fur boa draping over her shoulders. She had two accessories, which are two golden bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a black chain necklace with a golden hoop pendant. Light and Yuki approached both of them. The boy took notice of them, and groaned in annoyance. "Oh God! Gross men have came to disturb my interaction with my beautiful Yoruko!" The short man said with disgust visible in his tone. "I wasn't interacting with you, and your the one who is gross now!" The woman said in annoyance. "Well, i will make sure that you would remember me, '''Yuri Kagarin. The Ultimate Spaceman" The short young man, now known as Yuri, said buffing his chest. "Umm. Excuse me..." Yuki started to speak to Yuri. "Ugh. I'm starting to get sick now from only your appearance. I have to get out of here. Sorry, my darling Yoruko, but i will be back for you" Yuri said before walking away from the two males and female. "Phew. Thank you. You saved me from him" The woman said smiling to Light and Yuki. "That's okay, Ms..." Light started to speak, but he couldn't complete seeing that he didn't know the woman's name. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Yoruko Kabuya. The Ultimate Hostess. '''Pleasure to meet you" The woman, now known as Yoruko, said. introducing herself. "Hostess?" Light asked. "Please don't think of it in the wrong way. I don't do those improper things a normal and usual hostess would do. I know how to do my job well and politely, and i'm proud of it" Yoruko said. "Oh. Sorry. My name is Light Turner, and this is Yuki Maeda" Light said. "A pleasure to meet you two" Yoruko said smiling. "So, Kabuya-san. Do you know how we're here?" Yuki asked. "I don't know. I was just asked by Hope's Peak Academy to dress up like this to fit my own talent, and come to the academy. Once i was in front of the door of the academy, i felt the world twisting around me, and then i woke up here" Yoruko answered. "I see. Thank you" Light said before he and Yuki walked away. They then started searching the whole island, but it seemed that those were the only students here. "Okay. I think it's time to gather the other students in one spot so we can discuss our situation" Light said to Yuki. "I think your right. I will look for some of them, while you get the others, and we will meet beside this ship called the Monocruise" Yuki said. After a couple of minutes, Light and Yuki gathered the other students beside the Monocruise. "Now, what is going on here?" Hibiki asked. "I think that we have been kidnapped. Or at least that's what i think it is" Nikei said. "K-Kidnapped?!" Yoruko asked in worry and shock. "Don't worry, my precious Yoruko. I will protect you with all of my life" Yuri said. "I really don't know, but this is really weird" Emma said crossing her arms together. "Maybe that's some sort of event that Hope's Peak is making for the entering ceremony" Kanade said. "What?" Yuki asked in confusion. "I think Ms. Kanade is right on this. This academy makes bizarre events, and i don't think that this is abnormal for an academy like Hope's Peak" Mikado said. "Oh! 'Hope's Peak Students Are Inside An Unknown Isolated Island For Their Entering Ceremony'. Sounds like an interesting title!" Nikei said writing in his notebook. "I don't know what's going on, but i think we should stick together. I was actually invited by Hope's Peak to be your adviser, but i'm the same as you right now. So my own suggestion is to stick together" Light suggested. "I think Light is right. For all we know, we must be careful of anything we don't know" Yuki said. "Huh? What makes you say that? For all we know, he may be the one who kidnapped us" Hibiki said in a shaky tone. "What?! No! I woke up just like you here!" Light said trying to defend himself. "Well, he is not" A voice said causing everyone to look around them. "Who said that?" Yoruko asked. "That would be me" The voice said again, causing everyone to look up, only to see several cameras and screens on the palm trees. The screen then lighted to reveal a small shadowy figure that looked like a bear. "Dear students. Come right now to the central park in the middle of the island in 5 minutes. And don't be late, '''OR ELSE I WILL PUNISH YOU!" The figure said yelling the last part before the screen turned inert again. "What was that?" Emma asked. "Beats me, but if we wanna know, then we should head for the destination that figure told us to go to" Light said. "Again, why the hell should we trust you?" Hibiki asked. "I think we should do as Light said. For all we know, we don't know where are we" Yuki said. They all walked towards the source Category:Muhammedmco Category:What if? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villian' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Crazy Characters Category:Human Related Death Battles